leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Conqueror/@comment-39392829-20190819100843/@comment-43797109-20190913182936
"In the same way, as you mentioned, Conqueror only shows the healing and the damage that would have been reduced by enemy armour. However, the actual amount of true damage dealt by Conqueror is often higher given that most champs don't stack armour." No, the calcul take into account the current armor at the moment you attack the target (tested in training mode). So yes the most resistances the enemy has, the more efficiency you will get from the rune, it is true but IT IS taken into account in the tooltip, so the info from the tooltip is reliable. The only thing that is not shown is the damage gained by the stacking adaptative force, but even at level 18 and fully stacked, the adaptative force gained is worth ~ 500 gold maximum. And once again, it is the value once fully stacked, which really doesn't happen often and which is the reason why Conqueror does so little damage. "The endgame stats aren't reliable as they only show a small part of what the rune actually does. Take Grasp of the Undying, for example: The stats never show the actual health gained from it, only damage and healing." This is not true because undying grasp says how many time it was used, so you can reliably know how much health you gained from it, and it is by the way an important information to take into account. However if your character switch between melee and distance like Gnar, you can't reliably know exaclty - but it is exceptions since very few champions can switch to ranged from melee and most of them do not use Grasp. "On high damage champs you pick this rune as an additonal healing source since you effectively heal for 8% of your damage - and unlike Fleet Footwork, it also procs on abilities." This is true but this argument makes no sense too because first of all, healing for 8% of your damage is nothing, you do not even feel the difference (if you kill a full health squishy, let's say 2000 damage in total you will heal for 160, which is less than 10% of your health, and in practice you will heal for even less because most of your damage will happen before benefiting from the full stacked Conqueror) . And second, Fleet Footwork will always do at least 10 time more healing in total no matter the champion due to the fact that you can proc it constantly and moreover, one Fleet Footwork proc will heal you more than the total healing of conqueror over a whole fight, in 90% of the cases, but I can add that you can proc Fleet Footwork multiple times, making it even stronger. About healing I also saw the argument in game of people saying that they take Conqueror only for the healing, but it is not valid because the secondary rune Revitalize heals/shield for way more (tested) and they were not even taking it. For the second comment, the fact that this rune allow skirmishers to be more effective against tanky toplaners, the argument seem to be valid. But it only explain a little part of the question. It doesn't explain why people take this rune as jungle, or on burst assassins. Moreover, on top lane skirmishers like Irelia, I am almost sure that some runes would be more efficient against tanks such as lethal tempo which does much more damage than conqueror with a much lower ramp up time, especially for auto attack reliant champions like her. However it is just on paper because I never played top lane. And I also don't like the idea to take a rune that will become eventually useless when the laning phase is over but it is just my opinion and may not be the best choice. About the fact that some champion can't use any keystone and take conqueror by default, it really doesn't work. First of all, electrocute is a generic rune that work on any champion without exception (better than Conqueror in most cases by the way) and for Mordekaiser it is a good exemple because it is true that conqueror synergize perfectly with his passive, but it doesn't mean it is good. Passive is a very little part of Morde damage, just like conqueror, and the numbers at the end of the game shows it, conqueror does rarely more than 100-200 damage in total on Morde. He doesn't stay alive for long enough for conqueror to be effective, especially if he is close to people. I found Aerie, Electrocute, or even Predator/Hail of Blades/Comet working way better on him, with my favorite being aerie because the secondary traits of the sorcery tree are more profitable for me than the domination tree with Electrocute as main, and according to testing, aerie does about the same damage than electrocute in total. I chose this example to talk about this because you were talking about Morde and I play him a lot.